


Tartarean Depths

by Aenithon



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aenithon/pseuds/Aenithon
Summary: It's rough work, trying to escape Hades. But at least Prince Zagreus can rely on his partners to help him ease that tension. Right?(Twitter poll fic. I do polls and take suggestions for fics every week on Wednesday @aenithon on twitter - please check it out if you're interested.)
Relationships: Megaera & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Tartarean Depths

“You keep staring at that bed like it's going to drag you in, Zagreus.”

“It just might, Meg. You never know.”

“Do you keep buying furnishings for this room you hardly spend ten seconds inside in the hopes that one day they might?”

“Do you stay at group tables in the bar hoping somebody will take the empty seats?”

Megaera humphed haughtily, but the edge to it told Prince Zagreus maybe he'd drawn a bit more blood than he'd intended.  
“...Sorry Meg, that was a low blow.”

“It was. Is that what you learned on the surface?”

“No it's really quite – well, actually now that you mention it, maybe I'm getting it from Demeter. I know the word frigid is thrown around a lot, but...”

“But...?”

“Sorry, I hadn't thought past the trail off on that one. I think I picked that one up from Patroclus. Now there's a wistful fellow.”

“What, someone more self-pitying than you?” Yep, he had definitely drawn blood.

“That's hardly fair, Meg. If I was self-pitying wouldn't I be using that bed to brood? Maybe put up some more black drapes instead of-”

“Your glamour shots of Dionysus and Aphrodite?”

“Please, I'm just trying to show my thanks for their support?”  
“With cheesecake and beefcake?”  
“I can be certain Dionysus at least would appreciate those dishes, and Aphrodite the other meaning. A perfect offering, if I don't say so myself.”

“...Fair.” Megaera looked up at the posters for a second. “Aren't you going to ask me to sit down? Since I came all the way here.”

“If you insist, but there's not much room to sit except...”

The fury's heels clicked mutedly against the carpet as she walked over and took a seat, first crossing one leg over the other, then uncrossing them, both with the same, wide motion of her legs.

Zagreus gulped. “Well, I'll just sit over at the desk, shall I?”

“You shan't, Zag.” Meg's whip was ever close at hand. “I don't have to use this, do I?” It was difficult, as ever, to resist that dominant purr in her voice – and that was leaving aside the other circumstances.

“No no, that's quite alright.” He hadn't had time to situate himself on the duvet before her hand was around him, pale fingers brushing his neck, wasting no time slipping his mantle off and his robes down off of his shoulders.

“Come on Meg, at least warn me before-” He kept trying to mumble out the rest of the quip after she bit onto his lip, but it was as fruitless as the taste of blood was distracting. Distracting from his arms being gently, but forcefully, maneuvered behind his back and bound by the whip.

“Don't make this hard on yourself, Zag. We both know what we want.” Forced down, too, was his back against the mattress.

“Y-yes, well...” Before he could think of a clever reply, a mouthful of bedspread prepared to muffle him. Not much he could do about being flipped over with his hands bound and his legs trying to make room for his steadily swelling hardness.

“Well?” Meg's sharp tongue rode down his spine, a slight tingling tack added by her pink lipstick. Always one step ahead, her hands simultaneously undid his belt and pushed the robes further down, exposing his nakedness face down, ass up.

Zagreus cleverly retorted into the plush cloth.

“Hm hm, I thought so,” she growled. Meg's tongue lingered teasingly near his tailbone, her warm saliva dripping down over his ass and over his balls. One hand grasped confidently at the base of his length, the other pushing in gently, only up to the first knuckle, now and again stopping to pull out and lazily swirl around.

As much as he tried to bite down on the hellish cotton to not give her the satisfaction, every tensing and flexion of Zag's muscles gave away his arousal, every baffled moan and arch of his back.

“Let's see how long you last, hm? Must be awfully pent up, working so hard every day only to die once again.”

There was no way he was getting a retort out now as she settled her own ass onto his lowered shoulders. She rode him backward, pumping him in reverse and milking him like livestock.

“Brings back memories, doesn't it? Good ones, I think.”

_Remind me again why I got back together with you._ The prince of hell desperately wished to cattily shoot back, but he was having enough trouble getting breath. No way he was risking being sent back to the blood pool naked, tied up, and in the throes of lustful need.

“Ha, I thought so.” Her finger slipped a knuckle deeper so it could begin stroking his prostate in rhythm with each pump of his cock. “Using you like this gets me so wet, you know. Try not to get too distracted by the though of me taking care of myself on your next little adventure, hm?”

Good memories indeed. Even in this position, he could bring himself to envy a younger Zagreus, tied up and made to watch Magaera get herself off. The fury had always been one for rough play.

“Having trouble keeping it together, prince?” Another finger joined the first, the second fucking him deep while the first played at his sensitive entrance. “Well, too bad.”

Even more suddenly that it had began, it all stopped.

“Pardon me,” with his clothes now no more than cuffs about his ankles, he could hardly maneuver into position to argue, “stay in position like a good boy, won't you? I've some urgent business to handle. Ta~”

Those unhurried stilettos – he'd get her back to his way out of Tartarus. Though, with his luck, it'd probably be Alecto this time.

Not that he was going to risk disobeying. This was all still pretty new – an old new, but a new nonetheless – and it was nice to be held like this. Even if Meg's way of holding was... imperious.

An unexpected sound – Than's slipping from place to place, if he wasn't mistaken.

“Zagreus, Meg said you desperately needed – oh.” Than was difficult to read in a rather different way – his placid voice could be just so lightly accented to mean quite near anything, and quite often anything. “Is this her idea of a prank? No, she isn't the type.”

Should Zag roll over and explain the situation, maybe defuse it before anyone got the wrong idea? Not like it was  _actually_ the wrong idea, or that he wasn't leaking precum at the thought of Thanatos seeing him like this. Oh hell – maybe Megaera  _was_ right about his tendencies. Those thoughts made it hard to avoid his considerations coming out as a lascivious wiggle of his ass as he struggled to keep his balance.

“If you say so.” Than's clothes rustled to the rug. “In that case, I'll worry about what this all means later. You look like you're in a pretty desperate situation.”

Well, he couldn't exactly deny that, nor could his greedy asshole as it winked around Thanatos's probing member at its entrance.

“All ready already? You must be in a hurry.” Than's gentleness felt more sincere than Meg, the scorn lighter as he slowly teased apart Zag's hole with his cock. “You're in good hands, Zag.” His hands were strong, reassuringly solid against the prince's hips.

He  _did_ promise not to move, and that saved what would surely be a quivering voice from having to respond. Having Than's divinely sculpted body pressed up against him like this, ready, right next to the thought that somewhere, Meg was smirking and stirring her pussy deep...

“It's... er...” He did wish he could comfort Than a little, though – the god of death did struggle with saying how he felt. “...It's very nice to be with you like this, Zag. Sorry, is that weird to say at a time like this?”

That meant the only feasible response was to buck his hips back and sink the dusk-skinned death god in up the hilt. Good job Meg got him ready first, a god's cock was no joke.

Words became lost easily between them, as they often had, though in this moment the silence was brought to a more graceful completion, yielding easily to the sensual noises of Than's gentle thrusting. Time was lost as was too the separation between these two bodies, descendants of the same disparate godly substance. Than's caution gave way to eagerness, as now he leaned heavily over his prince, the prince's attempted calm likewise giving way to jerky lustful movements, sinking Than deeper and deeper in each time as ever more hunger made him harder and thicker.

“Zag I...” Zagreus could hear the words bitten back again – he had no breath in his body or words in his mind to tease them out here, there was only one thing he could think of being teased out of his boyfriend. “ _H-haa_ ,  _hnn”_

Tighter pumps now, the princes ass grasping thirstily onto the manhood filling it, begging for its release as if to beg for leave to revel in its own.

And it did not have to wait long, Than's weight settling forward and down again, his face nesting and hiding its ecstasy in the fabric just as Zagreus's was. Beneath the two of them, Zag's own loins gladly accepted leave to join Than's own, spilling a steadily growing puddle of seed beneath their collapsing bodies.

Silence again, broken this time by heavy, gasping breaths.

“Zag, I-”

Finally he could let himself roll over and properly fill his lungs, “Than, I-”

That sound again. What sort of guy gets shy right after fucking your ass?

Well - one of the two people Zagreus loved most in this world, and all beyond it.


End file.
